unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Master Boo
23:46 Well, he can still appear in CZ... 23:46 And I'll add M&L ones soon. 23:46 Sure. 23:46 I has a plot idea. 23:46 He starts out as this... 23:46 And here's info on when we battle him: 23:46 OK. 23:46 You go first. 23:46 Then his boss uses something to change him into the more powerful "modern" form. 23:47 Good? 23:48 OK. 23:48 Now here's his fight details. 23:48 Now here's his fight details. 23:49 You and Turtwig are in New Wiksburg cuz I forgot something at Turtwig's Toyz and I'm afraid of the dark. 23:49] As you step into the Fighting Type Arena on Turtwig's Toyz, he says..."I've been waiting for you, Silver." 23:50 Then teh fight commences:Tarnished vs Silver and Turtwig. 23:50 Is this before or after his transformation? 23:51 Before. 23:51 After his defeat, he retreats and modernizes. 23:51 Why is he transformed? 23:51 And who does it? 23:51 Then he fights again on Sonicmon Wiki. 23:51 And his fate? 23:52 Shayde modernizes him because Tarnished cuz, in his words: "I'm too weak for that Squeak Squad-styled idiot." 00:10 Shayde is teh main antagonist or villian. 00:10 He modernizes TK, and it looks like this: 00:10 TK:Master, I lost.I need more power. I can't lose to that Squeak Squad-styled idiot! 00:11 Shayde:Fine....Powers of darkness...give this fool the power of dual screens! 00:11 *TK glows a bright purple, then appears modernized 00:11 TK:Thank you. 00:12 *TK leaves* 00:14 When TK is knocked out, the machine behind him overloads. 00:14 SWD flees. 00:14 OK. 00:14 BTW... 00:14 TK gets up. A second later, the machine explodes, killing TK. 00:14 LOL 00:14 How is it lol? 00:14 Here's his dialogue when it asplodes.. 00:14 The explosion. 00:14 Start from when he is defeated. 00:15 BTW, SWD uses the phone for something. 00:15 The cellphone. 00:15 TK:Ugh...crap.Not again. Silver, I WILL....KILL YOU! 00:15 *machine starts rumbling* 00:15 No. 00:15 TK:That's not good....OH SHI- 00:15 *asplode* 00:15 Start from when SWD defeats TK. 00:16 SWD:Ohcrap ohcrap ohcrap! That thingamajiggy looks like it's gonna blow! 00:16 He takes the cellphone for some reason. 00:16 TK:I will not die! 00:16 Where's the phone taking? 00:16 SWD:(you saw this coming) BLOCKY....PAWNCH! 00:17 *TK is knocked out* 00:17 And the rest of teh scene plays. 00:17 Where is the phone taking? 00:17 Well, SWD found the cellphone outside the room/ 00:17 But it belongs to TK> 00:17 OK then... 00:17 Before TK gets pwned... 00:18 He tries to punch SWD during the fight but trips on a random rock and drops his phone. 00:18 SWD tales it and he says: 00:18 SWD:YAYZ! A PHONEZORZ! 00:18 What does the phone play? 00:18 TK:Crap! Idiot... 00:18 IMPORTANT ROLE 00:19 SWD saves my a** with it. 00:19 That's what. 00:19 How? 00:19 Calls the Warpstar? 00:19 I radio him and he uses the Phone to call Random Plane Inc when the base with the 5th Power Gem is asploding with me in it. 00:20 OK, but he says this: 00:20 And is the 4th Gem the one where TK dies? 00:20 Yes. 00:20 Then... 00:20 I'm using this font as SWD's... 00:20 So he says... 00:20 the first fight should be really soon. 00:20 Like... 00:20 Next issue soon. 00:21 SWD:Hey Warpstar Inc, send me mine.Yeah, to 1337 Cave, Silver Waddle Dee. kthnxbai. 00:21 I know.Fights start in Issue 3. 00:22 That has to have TK in it. 00:24 Also, where is the battle going to take place? 00:24 The first AND second? 00:25 TK's first battle is on Turtwig's Toyz 4th floor. TK's second battle occurs in Sonicmon Wiki. 00:26 Can't it be in UnMarioWiki?: 00:26 And in teh THE END message panel win the issue where SWD gets the phone... 00:26 Fine.Umario. 00:26 Unmario* 00:26 In the end panel SWD holds up the phone and says: 00:26 "IMPORTANT ITEM!" 00:26 XD 00:26 So... 00:27 What is the machine? 00:27 The machine is... 00:27 A reactor in the enemy base? 00:27 A reactor in the enemy base? 00:27 A machine that can turn the whole world 8-bit and powerless. 00:27 And will there be a bit where Shayde remarks to himself on the end of TK, and makes a few notes? 00:27 Wow. 00:27 The exploding thing would be the reactor for it. 00:27 Mhmm... 00:28 Powered by a Power Gem, which lands promptly on your head. 00:28 The scene for it goes like this: 00:28 WHich scene? 00:29 SWD:*asplosion*Uhh...that base was bad.*faints* Where am I?*gem hits head and faints again* 00:29 The scene with the Power Gem. 00:29 XD 00:29 And I wake you up... 00:29 By yelling "RISE AND SHINE SNORLAX!" 00:36 NOT STARTED? 00:36 Been spriting.... 00:36 and school... 00:36 not enuff time. 00:36 At least all the planning is working... 00:36 Yep... 00:36 Hey, can you save this entire query for me. 00:36 So... 00:36 Lemme join Unmario and gibe it to me. 00:37 Fine. 00:37 I'll be there as.... 00:37 As Wolf Kirby. 00:30 Yeah. 00:30 But after that monologue, he adds msytery with the line... 00:30 Will you tell it? 00:30 OK. 00:30 His monolouge plz? 00:30 Here we go, in Shayde's font: 00:32 Gar...we've lost one of our territories in Unmario. That filthy wiki was no good anyways...News says TK died.Damn.And those idiots have...FOUR POWER GEMS? Hmm...perfect." 00:33 So... 00:33 How many other characters dies? 00:33 Three: 00:33 Who? 00:34 Shayde at the end, Ruka(villain in Issue 3), and Apple at the end. 00:35 But SWD's wish at the end revives her. 00:35 XD 00:35 Say... 00:35 Can you upload CZ inprogress to your Photobucket or something? 00:35 She wakes up in Sonicmon, saying "Huh?All I remember....Silver..thanks." 00:35 No.Have none. 00:35 Fine... 00:35 Upload it to UnMario? 00:36 And the issue isn's started yet till I get those scenes. 00:36 Sorry. Purple Ninjakoopa 05:14, 21 September 2008 (UTC) This stuff still in? How much? Also, can Apple styill be in as my ally? And here's Watoad: After failing, the boss tells him he is goingto lose an arm and eye as punishment. He then get guards to drag off Watoad. When Watoad next shows up (with Tarnished?) his left arm and left eye were replaced by robotic versions. He later gets badly injured, and the boss decides to just remove his body. He then shows up and attacks the good guys as a head in a jar on top of a robot body. A large and powerful robot body. He attacks, and you can use this to cue a plot (Someone hurt or killed, or a new character shows up to kill Watoad). Watoad is defeated and blows up. Purple Ninjakoopa 17:32, 18 November 2008 (UTC)